I won't say I'm in love
by Lisa Maire
Summary: SONGFIC NeilAndreaSmithy.related to 'Your the one I will never forget' Who's Andrea in love with Neil or Smithy? please R and R


This is similar to 'You are the one I will never forget, Again Andrea is singing, along with Yvonne, Honey, Becky and Amber. OK this may be weird, but see what you think,so please review your thoughts, soz about the small story bit at the begining but it makes sensefor the song.the song 'I won't say I'm in love.' from Disney's Hercules

* * *

'So how about you and me go out for a drink tonight?' Smithy said to Andrea as they stood in the corridor.

Andrea and Smithy had been going out for quite a while now, she and Neil were over he had his life and she had hers but she had still found it hard to move on.

'Oh I wish I could, but I've got something on to night.' Andrea lied, she had been think of Neil all day and it was driving her nuts.

'Tomorrow?'

'Yeah sounds good.' and with one last smile, Smithy walked off, Andrea sighed, and walked into the locker room, where she found Yvonne, Honey, Amber and Becky.

* * *

'Hey, how's things going with you and Smithy?' Honey asked.

'Oh will you guys give me a break.' Andrea said as she walked over to her locker, she was sick of people bugging her every five seconds.

'Oh come, you guys are perfect for each other.' Yvonne said and getting approvals from Honey and Amber. Andrea wasn't listening, she had been looking for her phone but instead she had found a photo of her and Neil. She had forgotten she still had it, and a sudden sadness filled her as she remembered how happy she was when it was took.

'Your in love with him aren't you?' Honey said suddenly and it took her by surprise

'If you say so.' her mind was still on Neil, Andrea let out a sigh.

MUSIC

Andrea: I**f there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that**

She throws the picture back into her locker slamming it shut and lying with her back against it.

Andrea: **No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber: **Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you, Try to keep it hidden**

Andrea**: Oh no ...**

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber:** Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of**

Andrea:** No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Andrea walks out of the locker room the others at her heels.

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber:** You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh**

Andrea:** It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love**

They walked threw the corridor's, towards the main office. **  
**

Andrea: **I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out**

As they walk into the main office she glances Reg and Marilyn behind the desk being all lovey dovey, at the start of there relationship, and remembering how she and Neil were.

Andrea: **My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

But then she remember how hurt she was when he broke it off with her before Kerry died.

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber:** You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying**

Andrea walked up the stairs into CID, Phil, Zain and Terry were crotched in a corner and Sam was talking to Ken.

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber:** Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up**

she dumps some file son Sam's desk and turns, The light is of and the DI's door is shut,

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber : **When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

Andrea turns to look at her arms crossed them as CID carries on as though there not there

**Andrea: No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber :**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**

She slowly walks towards them

Andrea: **This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love ... **

She walks in between Yvonne and Becky, and slowly walks towards the door.

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber: **You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love **

Andrea: **You're way off base  
I won't say it**

she turns to look over her shoulder with a frown on her face looking at them as they stand together smiling at her.

Andrea: **Get off my case  
I won't say it **

She opens the door and stops in her tracks

Yvonne, Becky, Honey and Amber: **Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**

She can see Smithy just coming out of CSU talking to Ramani he has yet to notice her.

Andrea: **Oh**

she neals against the door frame smiling and looking at him

Andrea: **At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love ...**

Smithy looks up and see's Andrea smiling at him, he smiles back at her un aware he isn't the one she was smiling at. Neil had just come out of the Supt's office.


End file.
